


The Combination Seeker

by Gravatea



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: Gen, Magic, Mythology References, Seekers, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravatea/pseuds/Gravatea
Summary: I recently got back into a show that (in my opinion), deserved more popularity than it got. So, I revamped an old OC idea (from back before I knew what an OC was). Enjoy.





	The Combination Seeker

**Name:** Andersson, Nova (Last, First)

 **Age:** 19

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nationality:** Swedish (1/4 French on her mother's side)

 **Alias(es):** Andy (nickname)

 **Occupation:** Seeker

 **Affiliation:** Huntik Foundation (HF)

**Skills/Abilities/Equipment**

**Titans:** ({[]} = they are often used in combination with each other)

[Freelancer](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Freelancer) (common HF titan, given by parents, used as a beginner titan until she gained experience)

[Wolf Knight](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Wolf_Knight) (used in nighttime operations)

{[[Wildwood Druid](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Wildwood_Druid)] (powerbonded)

[[Sunhawk](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Sunhawk)]} (First Titan, powerbonded)

[Chaingolem](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Chaingolem) (Another HF Titan)

[Sentry Triclops](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Sentry_Triclops) (Most powerful titan, but quite exhausting to summon.)

{[[Fireblade](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Fireblade)]

[[Kunoichi](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Kunoichi)]}

_______________________________________________________________________

 **Spells:** ({[]} = they are often used in combination with each other)

(* = A Favorite)

Bubble Spells: [Bubblelift](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Bubblelift), [Featherdrop](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Featherdrop)

Anti-Magic Spells: [Breakspell](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Breakspell)

Fist Spells: [Dragonfist](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonfist)

Healing Spells: [Everfight](https://huntik.fandom.com/wiki/Everfight), Auraglow (A spell learned from the shamans of a remote village, allows the user to draw in natural energy to replenish their own energy, but the drawback is that the user must remain still while the spell is in effect.)

Illusory Spells: {[[Oversight](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Oversight)]

Mental Spells: [[Mindsight](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Mindsight)], [[Simplemind](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Simplemind)]}, [Headcage](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Headcage)

Projectile Spells: [Touchram](https://huntik.fandom.com/wiki/Touchram)*, [Boltflare](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Boltflare), [Raypulse](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Raypulse), [Darkfog](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Darkfog)

Protective Spells: {[[Armorbrand](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Armorbrand)], [[Chillskin](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Chillskin) (when fire-based dangers are present)]}

Restrictive Spells: [Bristlebind](https://huntik.fandom.com/wiki/Bristlebind)*, [Ropetrick](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Ropetrick), [Spidertouch](https://huntik.fandom.com/wiki/Spidertouch), Wildvine (A Powerbond ability between her and Wildwood Druid, which is a more powerful version of Bristlebind, capable of restricting and damaging even legendary titans)

Speed Spells: {[[Hyperstride](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Hyperstride)], [[Overslam](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Overslam)]}, [Nimblefire](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Nimblefire), [Powerstride](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Powerstride)

Miscellaneous Spells: [Doublespell](https://huntik.fandom.com/wiki/Doublespell)*, [Farslip](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Farslip), [Copykind](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Copykind)

_______________________________________________________________________

**Items:**

HF-Issued [Holotome](http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Holotome)

_______________________________________________________________________

**Skills:**

Multilingual (including (but not limited to) Swedish, English, French, Latin, German, Greek) (Latin and German are the basis for many of the world's languages, which makes it much easier to pick up new languages when necessary)

Extensive Hand to Hand combat training

Talent for inventing spell combinations

Expert on History and Mythology

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   


**Backstory**

Nova Andersson was born to a pair of Swedish Seekers who were part of the HF and was thus raised into the life of a seeker. A home-schooled child, when Nova was granted her first titan, Sunhawk, on her 8th birthday, her parents added teaching her the skills and abilities necessary for a seeker to operate to the curriculum.

Around the time she turned 14, Nova’s parents were killed in an Foundation operation when Organization operatives collapsed ruins on top of the Foundation agents present, killing most of them. Now orphaned, Nova was taken in by the HF, and officially joined as a trainee.

Apprenticed to a field operative, Nova traveled the world with her mentor, gaining most of her current titans and learning a multitude of spells. At 17, Nova was officially elevated to field operative, and began taking on solo operations, though she typically still works with her old mentor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _“Have you ever tried combining Hyperstride and Overslam? Quite a bit of pain for whoever it hits."_ – Nova Andersson

(Image taken from [Here](https://imgur.com/sIIBbyw) (cropped))


End file.
